pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne Murray Walker
| birth_place = Parkers Prairie, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Writer | education = | alma_mater = Wheaton College Loyola University University of Pennsylvania | period = | genre = poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = E. Daniel Larkin III | influences = | influenced = | awards = | website = }} Jeanne Murray Walker (born May 27, 1944) is an American poet and playwright. Life Murray was born in Parkers Prairie, Minnesota, the daughter of John Gerald and Erna Murray. She graduated from Wheaton College in Illinois with a B.A. in English in 1966. She earned an M.A. in 1969 from Loyola University, and a Ph.D. in English in 1974 from the University of Pennsylvania. Walker’s poems and essays have appeared in Poetry, Georgia Review, Image, Atlantic Monthly, Best American Poetry, and other journals and anthologies. Her plays have been staged across the United States and in London. In 2005 she hosted a documentary about poetry in Pennsylvania, which was broadcast and rebroadcast on television and the web. A selection from her “Aunt Joe Poems” was featured on buses and trains with the Poetry in Motion project. A professor of English at the University of Delaware, she also teaches in the Seattle Pacific Low Residency MFA Program. Walker is a mother of 2 and a grandmother of 3. She is married to E. Daniel Larkin III, and lives in Merion Station, Pennsylvania. Recognition In 1965, she won the Atlantic Monthly Award for both fiction and poetry, and was named the Atlantic Monthly scholar at Bread Loaf School of English. Awards *Glenna Luschei Poetry Prize *Pew Fellowship in Poetry *National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship *8 Pennsylvania Council on the Arts Fellowships *Readers’ Choice Award for Poetry, Prairie Schooner *Washington National Theatre Competition New Play Award *Virginia Duvall Mann New Play Award *Fellow, University of Delaware Center For Advanced Study *Associated Writing Programs Award for Poetry *Atlantic Monthly Fellowship for Poetry and Fiction, Bread Loaf School of English Publications Poetry *''Nailing Up The Home Sweet Home''. Cleveland, OH: Cleveland State University Poetry Center, 1980. *''Fugitive Angels: Poems''. Seattle, WA: Dragon Gate, 1985. *''Coming Into History''. Cleveland, OH: Cleveland State University Poetry Center, 1990. *''Stranger Than Fiction''. Princeton, NJ: Quarterly Review of Literature, 1992.Earlier Books, Jeanne Murray Walker. Web, Apr. 11, 2015. *''Gaining Time: Poems''. Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1998. *''A Deed to the Light: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2004. *''New Tracks, Night Falling''. Grand Rapids, MI: Wm. B. Eerdmans, 2009. *''Helping the Morning: New and selected poems''. Seattle, WA: WordFarm, 2013. Plays *''Inventing Montana: A play in two acts''. Woodstock, IL: Dramatic, 2002. *''Tales From The Daily Tabloid: A play in two acts''. Woodstock, IL: Dramatic, 2002. *''The Queen's Two Bodies: The double life of Elizabeth I''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2004. w **also published as "The Queen, the Earl, and the Waiting Woman” in Faith on Stage: Five complete plays. CITA, 2009.Faith on Stage, Christians in Theater Arts. Web, Apr. 11, 2015. ISBN 978-1932307-83-2 Non-fiction *''The Geography of Memory: A pilgrimage through Alzheimer's''. New York: Center Street, 2013. Edited *''Shadow and Light: Literature and the Life of Faith, 1300–2000'' (edited with Darryl L. Tippens & Stephen Weathers). Abilene, TX: ACU Press, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Jeanne Murray Walker, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 11, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Melting Pot" at Verse Daily. *Jeanne Murray Walker at the Courtland Review (2 poems) *Jeanne Murray Walker at the Poetry Foundation *Poems ;Prose *"Alzheimer’s, Memory, My Mother and Me" ;Audio / video *Jeanne Murray Walker at YouTube *Jeanne Murray Walker — Reading ;Books *Jeanne Murray Walker at Amazon.com ;About *Jeanne Murray Walker, Artist of the Month at Image Journal *Jeanne Murray Walker at Pennsylvania Center for the Book * * * *Jeanne Murray Walker Official website Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:People from Minnesota Category:American poets Category:Pew Fellows in the Arts Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets